Red Ring of Fate
by marinorewhore
Summary: The story of how Stiles proposed to Lydia thanks to the Red String of Fate legend.


aka my first (real) attempt at fluff (that is probably going to suck ok). Also I'm writing this because reina, laura, aida and reagan and everybody on the chat begged me to (aka they forced me to)

* * *

><p>It was a rainy Sunday.<br>When Lydia woke up that morning, she was alone in their bed. She turned to face her boyfriend, but nobody was there. "Weird", she muttered to herself. "Always wakes up after me." She then looked at the clock on the wall. 8:30. "Even weirder."  
>As she was walking down the stairs, she heard a big 'thump' coming from the kitchen. She ran down the rest of the stairs and went into the room to find Stiles in an apron, trying to make scrambled eggs. "Oh my god Stiles !", she nearly shouted. When he turned around, his mouth formed an 'o'. "Oops.", he said, looking around. The room was a total mess. The sink was full of pans and bowls, eggs were scattered on the floor, and Stiles' face was full of flour and pink glitter. "Sorry about the mess." he giggled, smiling goofily. She wanted to get mad at him, but just by looking at his face she knew she couldn't. So instead of yelling at him, she smiled and approached him. "What are you doing, Stilinski ?" she said playfully, putting her hands around his neck. "Um…", her boyfriend answered, a pan in his hand. "Trying to cook breakfast for you ?" Lydia tried to take the pan from Stiles' hand but he took her arm. "No no no no no ! Let me do it ! Just go upstairs and let me do it, alright ?" She nodded. He approached her even more until their foreheads were touching. "Good morning." And then he kissed her cheek. When he pulled back, he pretended to caress her cheek but actually put flour all over her face.<p>

"I never thought I'd ever say that, but you're a good cook." She smiled widely, eating a last bite of her pink cupcake. "It was really good." They were sitting in their bed, legs intertwined, and her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to finish mine ?" She didn't even let him answer, she put a bite of cake in his mouth and he was so taken aback he nearly fell off the bed. "Hmm ?" She then started laughing so hard her belly hurt. Once he steadied himself and swallowed his cake, he looked at her playfully and started to tickle her. "Oh my god !" she burst out laughing. "Stiles, stop ! I can't breathe !" Stiles joined her and started laughing with her, peppering kisses all over her face.

* * *

><p>When Stiles got out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the bedroom to pick up his clothes. As he opened the wardrobe to pick a plaid shirt, arms went to hug his waist from behind. He bent his head down to see two tiny hands tied around his stomach. He smiled to himself before slowly turning to face his girlfriend. "You like what you're seeing, huh ?" he teased, showing his torso with his left hand while he cupped her face with the other one. "Hmmm… It's okay." she made a face, "could be better though." She smiled. He then put both his head in the air. "I'm offended. I'm clearly offended. I was going to take you to the restaurant for lunch, but I guess you'll have to eat all by yourself." Lydia forced herself to suppress a laugh. "Oh my god, you're so sassy !" she said, gently pushing his chest. "Why did you want to take me to the restaurant ? I mean, what's up with all of this ? First, the breakfast and now the restaurant ?" Stiles took a second to think before putting both his hands on her cheeks and kissing her gently. She was taken aback for a second then put her hands in his hair, stroking it slowly. When they pulled away, Stiles put his forehead against hers. "To answer your more-than-dumb-for-someone-who-pretends-to-be-a-genius question, it's just that I like to show my girlfriend that I love her. Don't I have the right to do that ?" Instead of answering him, she simply let go of his neck and went to take a blazer in the wardrobe. "You should definitely dress like a gentleman if you want to take me to the restaurant.<p>

* * *

><p>It started raining when they got out of the restaurant. Stiles wanted to take his girlfriend for a romantic walk in the park, but they would get wet, so instead they chose to stay home for a bit. When they got there, with their hair and jackets soaked, Lydia told her boyfriend she was going to continue reading her book about History of Science and he said he had something to do for work in his office upstairs.<p>

An hour later, Lydia was lying on the floor in their living room, her stomach against the ground. Her hair was tied in a loose bun with a pencil. She was wearing one of Stiles' high school jerseys with a pair of leggings and Uggs to feel comfortable. Upstairs, Stiles was freaking out. He had everything under control, everything planned. Well… Except the most important thing. "Hey Lydia ?", he called out from the bedroom. "Where is your mom's knotting kit ?" Lydia frowned. "Why do you need my mom's knotting kit ?" "Damn.", he muttered. "It's for Scott, he huh… He told me Allison needed it for something, I can't remember what it is though." "I think it is in my drawer." Stiles sighed in relief. He started looking for it and immediately found the kit. "Yes !", he nearly shouted. "Stiles, dude, calm down or you're going to have a panic attack.", he whispered to himself. "Got it ! Thanks, babe !"  
>When Stiles got out of the room, he took the box and opened it. He looked at it and tried to relax.<br>"In", he inhaled.  
>"Out."<br>"In."  
>"And out."<br>He went down the stairs slowly, making sure he wasn't making any sound. As he entered the living room, he saw her petite frame on the floor, her back facing him. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the string.

* * *

><p>Lydia was about to finish reading her book. She had a notebook next to her where she wrote every formula she thought was interesting. She was starting to feel tired so she started yawning, but as soon as she lifted her head up, she saw that something was hanging just over her head. She sat up and saw Stiles, standing still right before her eyes, holding a red string in his hand. At the end of that string was hanging a beautiful diamond ring. "What…", she said, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Let me do the talking, alright ?", he said, starting to feel confident again. She just nodded slowly. "But you have to stand up though, because I can't get on my knee otherwise.", he lightly laughed. She stood up slowly. "I'm not sure of what is happening right now. Are you asking-". He cut her off. "Yep !", he nearly shouted, smiling widely.<p>

"I met you in the sandbox, when we were in kindergarten, and to be honest I thought you looked really hot building sandcastles and arguing with the kids who tried to destroy them." he laughed, and she beamed at him, her hands intertwined under her chin, and tears swelling up in her eyes. "And I think that was the moment I fell in love with you. Mostly because you looked really cute with your pigtails and your polka dot dress. I just didn't know it yet. I told Scott I was having the worst crush on you in the third grade because you were the first girl that ever talked to me, well, except for my mom.", he inhaled.  
>"But as we grew up, I became shyer, and you became the queen of Beacon Hills primary school. And it was worse in high school. And every single time I tried to approach you, there was something or someone to remind me that I wouldn't ever be cool enough for you." She reached up and started stroking his cheek gently. "So I kind of have to thank Scott for becoming a werewolf, because, let's be honest, none of this would've happened otherwise. But you had Jackson." She rolled her eyes. "And I was just the sidekick. But then we became friends. And I liked that. My 10-year plan to make you fall in love with me was still on track, I just didn't know it was working yet. And then, you kissed me, and I knew. All this time when I thought I loved you, I was wrong. That moment, when you helped me with my panic attack; I knew that was when I really loved you. I wasn't trying to put you on a pedestal anymore, I just loved you for who you were. And then we grew closer, more than friends but less than lovers."<p>

And one day, I helped you get out from a bear trap." She whispered. "No. You saved my life.", and she put her other hand on his other cheek. He pretended to make an angry face. "Sorry for interrupting you."  
>"And then, you told me something that I will never forget. You told me that I was the one who always figured it out. I guess you were right. You said I'm the one who always figures it out and I figured it out in the third grade." He then got on one knee, and Lydia put both her hands on her mouth. "You know, there's a Japanese legend that says that the gods tied-" "I know what that legend is about honey.", she smiled. "I know that you know, you're a freaking genius, but would you let me finish ?" She nodded. "This legend says that the gods tied a red cord around the ankles or fingers of those that are soulmates or that are to meet another in a certain situation. The two people connected by this red string are destined lovers, regardless of time, place or circumstances. It's a magical cord that may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. And yes, I learned that by heart. And I think that this cord is tied around both our ankles, or our fingers, or whatever, but I think we were destined to meet, and I know we're soulmates, and I know that I want to spend of my life loving you as much I've done it until today, and I know that I want to die by your side, and I know that you're the one." Lydia was crying now.<p>

"And I've known that you were the one since the day I untied that red string from your finger back in junior year." He then untied the ring from the red string and looked at his girlfriend."So here I am today, on one knee, wondering if maybe, you would considerate the idea of marrying me." He held the ring before him. She nodded and jumped repeatedly. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes !" And on that day, she swore that she had never seen him smile that way. He then took her hand and put the ring on her ring finger. "It looks perfect on you." And he didn't even let her talk. He took her face in his hands and kissed her hard but gently. The kiss was gentle, sweet, passionate and full of hope for their new life. As they pulled away, he whispered a small "I love you" against her forehead. And that was the happiest day of his life.

And hers too.


End file.
